El inesperado amor de Mimi
by PauOtakuGirl10
Summary: Mimi regresa a Odaiba a estudiar preparatoria, con unos cuantos problemas familiares por encima, y mientras busca el amor verdadero lo encontrara en la persona que menos espera. ¡MIMATO! Bueno, no soy muy buena en los summary's pero denle una pequeña oportunidad :3
1. El regreso de Mimi

Bueno,este es mi primer fanfic de Digimon,y como pueden notarlo,trata principalmente de Matt y Mimi,debo de confezar,el Mimato siempre fue una de mis parejas favoritas,aunque lamentablemente jamas sucedio u.u,y otra de las cosas que debo decirles esque odio el Sorato!,me gusta mas Taiora,y la ultima cosa pero igual importante,espero y perdonen mi ortografia,pero esque no tengo word T.T,asi que todo lo escribo en el bloc de notas,bueno,sin mas rodeos comienzo.

Mimi Tachikawa caminaba por las frias calles de Odaiba,aparentemente era invierno,una de sus estaciones favoritas,a decir verdad ella estaba algo nerviosa y muy emocionada,ya que volveria a el instuto donde antiguamente habia estudiado la secundaria solo un tiempo,ya que despues se habia tenido que marchar a .  
No queria admitirlo,pero estaba muy nerviosa, ¿que dirian sus amigos?,despues de todo ya habian pasado unos cuantos an~os,tambien tenia una nueva pero antigua imagen,al parecer se habia aburrido de su antiguo cabello rosa,asi que habia decidido volver a el hermoso color castan~o que tenia originalmente en su cabello.  
Camino alrededor de otras 2 cuadras,cuando porfin se dio cuenta,estaba parada enfrente de su antiguo instituto,estaba igual de grande a como lo recordaba,el edificio tenia varios pisos,ya que ahy estudiaban alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria,esta vez Mimi estaria en segundo de preparatoria junto con sus antiguos amigos:Sora,Tai y...Matt **(N/A:Se preguntaran porque Mimi estara con sus amigos,esque crei que el Mimato se desarrollaria mejor si ellos dos estaban juntos :3)**  
Dio un peque o suspiro y porfin se decidio a entrar a el instituto,habia muchos chicos y chicas,algunos jugando futbol y las chicas leyendo revistas de modas.  
Subio hasta el segundo piso,donde se encontraban los segundos grados,busco y busco: _"Mmm 2do A,2do B,2do C, 2do D y ah! 2do E"_  
La castan~a emocionada entro a su respectivo salon,habian muchos chicos,algunos durmiendose en sus pupitres,otros terminando tareas y trabajos atrasados y otros platicando,el salon era muy grande,se podia calcular que ahy havia alrededor de 30 a 35 alumnos,aunque Mimi solo buscaba a unos en especial.  
Busco y busco por todos lados,cuando porfin en una de las esquinas ma alejadas de el aula,vio a dos chicos sentados uno en frente de el otro,eran ellos,una chica pelirroja y otro chico casta o,Mimi inmediatamente supo que eran ellos dos,Sora y Tai!,la casta a no lo dudo ni un segundo,asi que corrio hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos

-HOLA CHICOS!. Saludo animadamente la castan~a

-OH POR DIOS!. Dijieron al unisono Sora y Tai

-No puede ser, Mimi?. Pregunto Sora asombrada

-Asi es,la misma!. Dijo animadamente Mimi

- Pero que haces aqui?. Pregunto Tai

-Vine a vivir aqui,bueno,quizas no a vivir,pero si me quedare por un buen tiempo. Dijo la chica castan~a

-Pues me alegro demasiado. Dijo Tai aun incredulo de que Mimi pudiese estar ahy

-Si bueno,se que les sorprendera mi pregunta,pero, Donde esta Matt?

Sora y Tai se miraron un poco confundidos.

-Bueno,unos an~os despues de que tu te fuiste,el formo una banda,y desde entonces el ha estado muy distraido,de hecho han estado a punto de expulsarlo. Respondio Tai

-Oh! Enserio?. Pregunto sorprendida Mimi

-Asi es,estamos algo preocupados por el,hemos tratado de ayudarlo pero al parecer no lo acepta. Dijo Sora

-Es cierto,ademas,el ya tiene otro mejor amigo. Agrego Tai

- Asi que piensas que Matt te cambio?. Pregunto algo confundida Mimi

-Claro que si!,es mas que ovio. Respondio Tai resignado

-Mmm, sabes?,Matt puede ser engreido,terco y todo lo que quieras,pero dudo mucho que el fuera capaz de cambiarte por alguien mas,Tai,tu y el siempre han sido amigos. Dijo Mimi tratando de que Tai se calmara

-Si bueno,como digas. Dijo Tai algo enfadado

Los 3 chicos continuaron hablando alrededor de otros 5 minutos,y despues toco la campana que indicaba que tenian que entrar a clases.  
Todos los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres,despues entro un hombre un alto,ojos negros al igual que su cabello,era el profesor Tanaka,el era el que se encargaba de dar la clase de quimica.

-Buenos dias chicos,hoy daremos un repaso a el tema de los atomos **(N/A: Lo siento,no se me ocurrio otro tema xD)**.Un segundo,veo que aqui falta alguien...Ah! es Yamato Ishida,de nuevo, Alguien podria hacerme el favor de ir a buscarlo?  
-Yo profesor!. Mimi also la mano

-Esta bien Srta. Tachikawa,pero no tardes. Agrego el profesor

-Descuide profesor. Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa,mientras salia de el salon

Mimi comenzo a caminar por los corredores de el gran edificio: Si fuera Matt,donde estaria?. Pensaba la casta a

-Ya se!,a Yamato siempre le gusto estar a la interferie,seguramente debe de estar el en jardin trasero. Dijo Mimi victoriosa

La chica castan~a camino hasta el jardin trasero,y en efecto,ahy estaba Matt.  
Mimi se aclaro un poco la garganta haciendo que Matt se levantara de golpe.

- Pero que?... Un segundo, Quien eres tu?. Pregunto el chico rubio ojiazul algo confundido

-Uff,veo que tu no has cambiado nada Yamato. Dijo la castan~a

-Pero nisiquiera se quien eres. Continuo diciendo el rubio

-Pues para tu informacion,soy Mimi Tachikawa,acabo de regresar de America. Dijo resignada la chica castan~a -

-Mimi?. Pregunto asombrado Matt

-Asi es Yamato. Dijo Mimi

Mientras ambos discutian la Srta. Kwong **(N/A: La directora era de China x3) **se acercaba hacia donde estaban ambos chicos,ya que a ella siempre le gustaba hacer inspecciones para serciorarse de que todos sus alumnos estaban en sus clases y si no era asi,quedarian suspendidos por una semana,para mala suerte de Mimi y Matt la Srta. Directora los encontro ahy discutiendo.

- Asi que estan fuera de clases?. Pregunto la Srta Kwong haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran

-Pero,no es lo que usted cree. Se apresuro a decir Matt

-Asi es,yo solo habia venido ah...

-Sin excusas!,ambos saben muy bien lo que sucede con los alumnos que faltan a la Srta. Kwong

-Pero directora!. Exclamaron los dos chicos

-Sin peros!. Ambos vayan por sus cosas,despues se marchan y podran regresar hasta la semana entrante.

-Esta bien Srta. Kwong. Dijeron ambos chicos.

**Bien chicos,hasta aqui termina el primer capitulo,espero que les haya gustado,y si,es un poco corto,pero quizas despues los haga mas largos**


	2. El secreto de Mimi

**Bien, porfin puedo poner el segundo capitulo :D**

**Espero y les agrade**

**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de lucro **

_Mimi y Matt caminaban juntos hacia su casa, Mimi solo caminaba cabizbaja "__**¿Como es posible esto?, es mi primer día y ya me suspendieron, si mi madre se entera me hara regresar a America de nuevo"**__ Pensaba Mimi_**,** _mientras que Matt solo la miraba confundido, "__**¿Enque**__**estara pensando Mimi?, creo que debo pedirle disculpas, despues de todo, esto fue mi culpa", **__se decia Matt asi mismo, ya que a decir verdad, el odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar o algo por el estilo._

_Mimi continuaba caminando aun cabizbaja, mientras Matt veia la escena no podia dejar de sentirse culpable, asi que inmediatamente comenzo a hablar._

_-_Sabes Mimi, me disculpo por lo sucedido. Dijo Matt, mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-No fue tu culpa Yamato. Dijo Mimi con un tono de voz apenas detectable

-Rayos!. Susurro Matt. -Oye Mimi enserio...

-Ya no te preocupes Matt, de todos modos ya paso asi que no hay vuelta atras. Ah! Mira!, porfin llegue a mi departamento. Dijo Mimi tratando de sonar alegre

-Pero Mimi... Comenzo a decir Matt. **"Rayos!, sigo sintiendome culpable". **-Pensaba Matt

-Enserio Matt, ya no te preocupes. Dijo Mimi sacando las llaves de su bolso y comenzando a abrir la puerta

-Esta bien. Dijo Matt no muy convencido

**(N/A: Lamento la mala ortografia,pero estoy escribiendo este capitulo a la carrera, asi que no me puedo esmerar mucho)**

_Mimi entro a su departamento, avento su mochila hacia un pequeño sillon, mientras que Matt, aun seguia con ese sentimiento de culpa. Decidio tratar de olvidarse de eso,asi que subio a su habitacion, se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormido. (__**N/A: Matt y Mimi eran casi vecinos,con esto quiero decir que vivian muy cerca uno del otro **__:3)_

_Un rato despues comenzo a llover, a Mimi le encantaba la lluvia. __**"Recuerdo que cuando era niña siempre salia con Sora a jugar bajo la lluvia". **__Comenzaba a recordar Mimi, mientras que de sus hermosos ojos color miel, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir inevitablemente __**"¿Porque ami?, de todas las personas que hay me paso ami" .**__Pensaba con tristeza Mimi__**. "Ya se, saldre un poco a la lluvia" D**__ijo Mimi._

_Mientras tanto, a cierto rubio, se le ocurrio ver por la ventana, a lo lejos en una de las bancas de ese lindo vecindario logro divisar una silueta de una chica, __**"¿Pero quien podra ser?, creo que saldre a ver"**_

_****__Matt comenzo a caminar hacia dicha banca, cuando se fue acercando pudo notar que la chica que estaba sentada ahy era Mimi, Matt se sorprendio un poco por eso_

_-_¿Mimi?, ¿que haces aqui?, estas toda mojada. Comenzo a decir Matt de manera fria aunque el tono de preocupacion se alcanzaba a notar en su voz

-Matt yo... Mimi apenas logro decir esas pequeñas palabras cuando las lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a salir de nuevo, Matt al ver a la chica castaña llorar inconsolablemente se sento a su lado "**No puedo creer que este haciendo esto,pero despues de todo yo tuve la culpa,aunque aun sigo sin entender porque rayos llora tanto por una simple suspension" .** Pensaba Matt, cuando vio que Mimi se calmo un poco decidio hablar.

-Oye Mimi, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?. Comenzo a decir Matt

-Eh?

-Asi es, esque no creo que llorar tanto por una suspencion sea lo ideal. Dijo Matt con un tono frio en su voz

-Esque tu no comprendes. Dijo Mimi con una mirada sumamente triste

-Ah?. Matt pregunto sumamente confundido

-Oye,te lo contare,pero...¿podrias guardarlo como un secreto?. Pregunto Mimi

-Claro,lo que digas. Dijo Matt sin prestar mucha atencion

-Lo que sucede esque,no solo estoy llorando por eso, ¿sabes?, antes de venir aqui, note que mis padres ya no se llevaban igual de bien que antes, ultimamente solo se evitaban y se peleaban, y aunque yo sabia que algo iva mal en su relacion ellos jamas me dijeron nada, hasta hace unos dias hantes de que yo viniera aqui, a Odaiba me dieron la no...no...noticia. Dijo Mimi

-¿Noticia?. Pregunto confundido Matt

-Asi es,me dijeron que...ellos se habian...di...divorciado. Dijo Mimi tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, cosa que fue imposible, e inmediatamente abrazo a Matt

-Oh!,lamento haberte hecho hablar de ese tema Mimi, la verdad no era mi intencion. Dijo Matt con algo de preocupacion

-Esta bien Matt, como tu lo dijiste, no fue tu intencion. Dijo Mimi, quien comenzo a verse algo palida y despues se demallo

**Listo! porfin el capitulo 2 :D,lamento que sea tan corto pero almenos ya actualize y me siento mas tranquila xD**


	3. Cuestiones y mas cuestiones

**Bien chicos,porfin pude actualizar :D,espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo, no habia podido escribir mas recientemente porque la escuela me mantiene ocupada, pero enfin espero y les agrade**

_Era ya fin de semana, Matt y Mimi habian faltado toda la semana completa, y a decir verdad, Matt no se habia podido sacar de la cabeza a Mimi desde aquel lunes,cuando el, la ayudo a olvidar algunas de sus penas._

_-¡_¿Porque rayos sigo pensando en Mimi?!. Se pregunto Matt en voz alta

-¿Es enserio hermano?. Pregunto T.K. sorprendido

-¡No puede ser!, de nuevo pense en voz alta. Dijo con fastidio Matt

-Asi es. Dijo T.K. -Dime hermano,¿que sucedio entre tu y Mimi?.

-Nada,solo,nada. Dijo Matt

-¿Estas seguro?. Pregunto T.K.

-Asi es, ademas Mimi me pidio que no dijera nada. Respondio Matt, aunque despues se arrepintio

-Wow,es increible que tengas secretos con Mimi, crei que no te agradaba. Dijo T.K. sorprendido

-Pues, yo jamas dije que no me agradara, solo me pidio que no dijera nada, y sabes que yo soy alguien de palabra. Dijo Matt

-Si claro... Dijo T.K. sarcastico

_Mientras ambos rubios seguian discutiendo, una chica castaña los miraba discutir y aventarse almohadazos desde su ventana mientras daba un pequeño suspiro, se levanto de ese sofa y contesto el telefono_

_-_Hola,¿Quien habla?. Decia Mimi mientras respondia el telefono

-Hija, soy yo!

-¿Papá?, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Que no estabas en Londres?. Pregunto Mimi

-Estaba, pero ahora tambien estoy en Odaiba, hija, crees que podrias venir a visitarme?

-C...claro. Dijo Mimi algo insegura

-Si quieres puedes ir con alguno de tus amigos, te estare esperando

-Pero papá!...

"_No puede ser,yo no queria ir tan repentinamente,aunque creo que podria ir con Sora, la llamare"._ Penso Mimi

_Mimi tomo de nuevo el telefono, marco el numero de la casa de Sora, pero el telefono timbro y timbro, y despues se escucho que fue la contestadora que hablaba:_

__"Hola, en este momento estas llamando a casa de la familia Takenouchi, pero no nos encontramos, porfavor deje un mensaje despues del tono"

-Uff siempre lo mismo. Dijo Mimi y colgo el telefono. -¿A quien podre llama?, Joe seguramente estara ocupado, Kari va a ir al cine con T.K., Yolei ira con Ken,mm ya se! intentare llamarle a Tai, ojala el si este disponible

_Mimi volvio a tomar el telefono, y esta vez marco el numero de Tai, timbro tan solo un par y de veces y despues contestaron_

__-Hola ¿quien habla?. Pregunto un chico castaño

-Hola Tai, soy Mimi. Dijo la chica castaña

-Ah! Hola Mimi, ¿Que sucede?. Pregunto Tai

-Bueno, mi padre quiere que lo vaya a visitar, y bueno, nadie me puede acompañar, asi que pense en ti!. Dijo Mimi, aunque despues de unos segundos comenzo a ponerse roja por lo que le habia dicho a Tai

-Ehh, bueno yo, creo que no puedo Mimi, tengo que acompañar a mi madre al doctor, lo siento. Dijo Tai algo apenado

-Esta bien Tai, no te preocupes, por cierto...

-Ah? ¿Que sucede Mimi?. Pregunto Tai

-Bueno, yo crei que irias a algun lugar con Sora. Dijo la castaña

-¿Con Sora?, ¿Porque dices eso?

-Bueno, sabes, aveces puedo ser muy observadora, y creo que ella te gusta!. Dijo Mimi

-¿Es enserio?, ¿Acaso soy tan ovio?. Pregunto Tai

-Claro que si!, ademas, ¿porque no habria de gustarte? Sora es muy linda y amable, no crees que tu tambien le intereses?. Pregunto Mimi

-No lo creo, ademas a ella le gusta Matt. Dijo Tai, mientras Mimi se habia sentido horrible por lo que le habia dicho Tai, pero, ¿Porque? (**N/A: e.e Creo que era demaciado ovio el porque xD**)

-Ahh, asi que a ella le gusta Matt. Dijo Mimi con algo de tristeza. Bueno, aun asi, no perderias nada con desircelo. Dijo Mimi

-Bueno, no lose. Oye Mimi, ahora si tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

-Esta bien, hasta pronto Tai. Dijo Mimi y colgo el telefono

_Mimi aun seguia pensando, no queria ir sola, pero al parecer todos estaban ocupados_

__-Ya se!, creo que Matt no saldra, le pedire a el que me acompañe, ademas, es mi unica opcion. Dijo Mimi, quien despues tomo su abrigo, las llaves de su departamento y despues salio.

_Matt y T.K. aun seguian discutiendo y aventandose almohadasos, aunque se detuvieron un poco al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta._

_-_Matt, ¿estas ahy?.

-Oh! ya escuchaste Matt, la chica que te trae loco ya vino a verte. Dijo T.K. en un tono algo burlesco

-Callate T.K. o si no te prohibo que vayas con Hikari hoy!. Dijo Matt

-Esta bien, esta bien, relajate

_Matt antes de abrir la puerta, le avento otro almohadaso a T.K. _

_-_Hola Matt!. Saludo amablemente Mimi

-Ah, hola Mimi, entra. Dijo Matt sin prestarle mucha atencion a la castaña

-Hola Mimi!. Saludo T.K. desde la cocina

-Hola T.K.!

-Bueno, y, ¿Ah que has venido Mimi?. Pregunto friamente Matt y despues le dijo a T.K. que subiera a su habitacion

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que te conte sobre mis padres verdad?. Pregunto la castaña

-Claro. contesto Matt

-Bueno, yo queria saber, si tu me podrias acompañar.

-A donde?. Pregunto Matt

-Sabes, mi padre quiere que lo vaya a visitar, pero no quiero ir sola, y bueno, todos los demas estan ocupados, asi que...

-¿Quieres que yo vaya contigo?. Pregunto Matt

-Asi es. Contesto Mimi algo apenada

-Bueno no lose Mimi esque hoy tenia ensayo con la banda y...

_Matt estaba apunto de rechazar a Mimi aunque repentinamente cambio de opinion_

_-_¿Sabes que?, creo que los chicos no van a poder asistir al ensayo, asi que, si quieres puedo acompañarte. Dijo Matt quien despues comenzo a cuestionarse del porque habia dejado su ensayo por Mimi

-¿Enserio?, gracias Matt!, eres el mejor!. Dijo Mimi y despues salto a los brazos de Matt

-Ss...si...claro...pero, no es para tanto. Dijo Matt un tanto nervioso y algo sonrojado

-Bien,vamonos!. Dijo alegremente la castaña mientras tomaba del brazo a Matt y ambos salian por la puerta

_Ambos chicos caminaban por la calle, era un dia muy frio, asi que no habia muchas personas, Matt y Mimi, habian avanzado una cuadra y ninguno de ellos habia dicho nada, hasta que minutos despues Mimi hablo._

__-Oye Matt...

-¿Que sucede Mimi?. Pregunto el rubio, el cual parecia muy desatento y algo distraido

-Nada, solo que...

-¿Que?

-Me he dado cuenta de algo... Dijo la castaña

-¿Ah si?, ¿Y de que?. Pregunto el rubio

-Bueno, esque, sabes Yamato, la primera vez que te vi, pude notar que eras una persona con bastantes problemas, tambien pense que eras frio, desatento y un monton de cosas mas.

-Bueno, eso no ayuda en nada. Dijo Matt algo indignado

-Pero...ahora, creo que has cambiado

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, sabes, el hecho de que hayas cancelado tu ensayo solo para acompañarme...

-Bueno, pero tampoco lo mal interpretes. Dijo Matt, quien estaba comenzando a sonrojarse

-Aunque sabes Matt...yo quisiera...tener el mismo valor que tienes tu, para enfrentar las cosas. Dijo la castaña algo cabizbaja

-¿Eh?, a que te refieres Mimi?

-Sabes, cuando estuvimos en el Digimundo, tu y los demas siempre enfrentaban los problemas de una manera u otra, y yo... siempre estaba de mas.

-Pero, Mimi tu... Dijo el rubio mientras miraba algo preocupado a la castaña

-Asi es, yo siempre fui un estorbo para todos ustedes, ustedes siempre hacian todo, y yo... yo jamas ayudaba a nada!. Dijo Mimi mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Pero Mimi, tu no eras ningun estorbo...

-Yo se que lo soy, se que aveces lo sigo siendo, pero ya no mas, ya lo veras, dejare de ser un estorbo y comenzare a ayudar a los demas. Dijo la castaña quien de nuevo retomaba otra vez el mismo rostro alegre de siempre

-Mimi...

_Matt y Mimi continuaron caminando mientras Matt seguia cuestionandose _"¿Porque?, porque hize esto por ella?, ¿Porque cancele mi ensayo solo por ella?, ¿Porque?. _Matt seguia preguntandose, "¿Porque?", hasta que Mimi, lo saco de sus pensamientos._

__-Matt! ya llegamos. Dijo la castaña

-Ah, que bien. Dijo el rubio desatento, mientras la castaña tocaba la puerta, vio porfin al padre de Mimi

-Papá!, ya estoy aqui, hola. dijo la castaña

-Que bien linda!, oye y quien es el chico que te acompaña?. Pregunto el Sr. Tachikawa

-Ah! el es Matt Ishida. Dijo Mimi

-Oh! seguro es tu novio verdad?

-QUE?!, CLARO QUE NO!. Dijeron ambos chicos algo exaltados

-Lo siento, pero pasen chicos, Mimi, te quiero presentar a alguien ...

**Bien chicos, este fue todo el capitulo 3 n.n, la verdad es que no encontraba que nombre ponerle, pero al final, creo que este le queda bien, no creen?, bueno, dejenme un Review y diganme que les parecio n.n**


	4. La prometida de mi padre

**Chicos**,** hola!, cuanto tiempo xD, lamento muchisimo no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo, pero la escuela me trae vuelta loca w.w, enfin, les traigo este nuevo capitulo, ojala que les guste ^^**

* * *

-Mimi, hija, te quiero presentar a alguien_. _Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa

-C-claro papa_. _Dijo Mimi, quien sonaba un poco triste, mientras Matt la miraba un poco preocupado

-Bien, solo esperen un momento, le dire este lista. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa con una sonrisa en su rostro

_Mientras el Sr. Tachikawa entraba a su casa, Mimi pensaba_** "¿Quien podra ser esa persona?, acaso sera una prima, una tía lejana, o su no... ". **_Y hantes de que terminara la oracion, Matt la saco de sus pensamientos._

-Oye Mimi, ¿a que se referia tu padre con "le dire que este lista"?. Pregunto Matt mientras miraba a Mimi

-No lose, estaba pensando en quien podria ser, pero al parecer podria tratarse de su... Cuando Mimi estuvo a punto de terminar su padre irrumpio.

_-_Mimi, lamento si los interrumpo, pero porfavor pasen. Dijo amablemente el Sr. Tachikawa

-Esta bien. Dijeron ambos chicos

_Mimi y Matt entraron a la casa, era muy grande y lujosa, entrando estaba el pasillo que_ conducia_ a la escaleras, a un lado estaba el comedor, y al otro la sala._

-Bien chicos, pasen y sientense en la sala, les traere algo de beber. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa

-Claro papá. Dijo Mimi algo desanimada

_Mientras el Sr. Tachikawa se dirigia a la cocina por algo de beber, la incomodidad entre Matt y Mimi se hizo presente._

-O... oye Mimi, entonces, dime, ¿porque me escojiste a mi para que viniera contigo?. Pregunto Matt

-Eh, lo que sucede es que, no tenia con quien mas ir, ya sabes, todos los demas se la pasan muy ocupados y bueno, tu...eras mi unica opcion. Dijo Mimi alejando su mirada de Matt

-Asi que... soy tu "Plato de segunda mesa", ¿verdad?. Pregunto Matt, quien sonaba algo decepcionado

-¿Eh?, ¡no claro que no!, es solo que no te lo habia pedido a ti desde el principio porque, bueno, yo creo que habria sido mejor ir con alguno de mis amigos, y tu y yo bueno, somos solo conocidos, ¿no?. Pregunto Mimi tratando de calmar un poco a Matt

-Si, claro. Dijo Matt aun sonando un poco decepcionado

-Bueno chicos, volvi, les traje unas limonadas, diganme, ¿no interrumpi nada?, ¿verdad?. Pregunto el Sr. Tachikawa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡Claro que no!. Contestaron ambos chicos, quienes se habian sonrojado

-Esta bien, no se alteren. Dijo amablemente el Sr. Tachikawa. -Por cierto Mimi, la persona que te queria presentar, ella no tardara, por mientras hablemos un poco

_-_Claro papá. Dijo la castaña tratando de no parecer triste

-Bueno, _(Dirigiendose a Matt xD)_, tengo entendido que eres un amigo de mi hija, ¿no es asi?. Pregunto el Sr. Tachikawa aun con la misma sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Eh?, si, eso creo. Contesto Matt un poco desanimado

-Pero dime, ¿como te llamas?, aun no me lo has dicho. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa

-¡Ah!, es verdad, lo siento mucho. Dijo Matt. -Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida y tengo 17 años, gusto en conocerlo

-El gusto es mio. Dijo amablemente el mientras saludaba a Matt. -Y bien chicos, ¿como va la escuela?, ¿todo bien?.

-Emm, si, todo bien papá, ¿porque la pregunta?. Dijo Mimi un poco nerviosa

-Solo queria saber, no se preocupen, o que, ¿tienen algo que ocultar?. Pregunto el Sr. Tachikawa

-¡NO!, claro que no!. Contestaron Matt y Mimi al mismo tiempo

-Esta bien, pero dejemos de hablar de la escuela, seguramente eso los aburre, ¿no es asi?. Pregunto el Sr. Tachikawa

-Si, eso es, nos aburre mucho hablar de la escuela. Contesto Mimi un poco nerviosa

-Bueno chicos, ire a ver porque la comida se retrasa tanto, seguramente deben de tener hambre, esperen aqui, en un momento los llamare. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa

-E-esta bien papa. Contesto Mimi

_El señor Tachikawa se levanto de su asiento, y tomo direccion hacia la cocina, mientras tanto el silencio habia reynado con Matt y Mimi._

-Oye Matt, sobre lo que dije hace rato... Comenzo a decir Mimi

-Ah!, sobre que preferias haber venido con un amigo, ¿es eso?. Pregunto Matt sin prestarle atencion a Mimi

-Si... bueno, sobre eso, no era verdad...

-¿Eh?, ¿a que te refieres?. Pregunto Matt con su tipica actitud despreocupada

-Sabes, eres una persona muy diferente a la que creia. Dijo Mimi

-¿Y que quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto Matt

-Que... creo que, te puedo considerar como un amigo, bueno, quizas con el tiempo, como un m-mejor amigo. Dijo Mimi, un poco sonrojada pero con una linda sonrisa en su rostro

-¿E-enserio?, pues me da igual. Contesto Matt aun mas sonrojado que Mimi, a lo que Mimi solo se rio

-¡Chicos!, la comida esta lista. Grito desde la cocina el Sr. Tachikawa

-Si papa, ya vamos!. Grito Mimi mientras se levantab de el sofa

_Matt al igual que Mimi se levanto tambien y Mimi lo guio hasta el comedor, cuando llegaron, ambos se sentaron uno al lado de el otro. Notaron que la mesa de el comedor era para 4 personas, entonces, ¿quien mas comeria con ellos?._

_-_Papá, dime, ¿porque aqui hay 4 sillas?. Pregunto Mimi

-Ah, eso es porque alguien mas comera tambien con nosotros. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa mientras llevaba los platos de comida a la mesa

-Ah, que bien. Dijo Mimi tratando de parecer animada

-Bien, creo que es hora de llamarla, seguramente esta muy anciosa por conocerlos chicos. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa. -¡Masako!, vamos, baja. Grito el Sr. Tachikawa

_En ese momento, Mimi se comenzo a sentir algo inquieta, ¿quien era persona que su padre tanto le queria presentar?, mientras tanto, ella podia escuchar como alguien bajaba las escaleras, y en ese instante mas dudas comenzaban a formarze dentro de ella, y cuando reacciono una persona estaba parada delante de ella, era una Señorita alta, de cabello, piel muy blanca, y ojos castaños de aproximadamente 33 años de edad, ella era Masako._

_-_Mucho gusto, yo soy Masako, la prometida de el Sr. Tachikawa. Dijo Masako con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba la mano a Matt y a Mimi.

-Ah... mucho gusto Señorita Masako, yo soy Matt Ishida. Dijo Matt, quien tenia la mirada postrada en Masako, aunque despues de unos segundos de agitar suavemente la mano de Masako, su mirada se postro esta vez en Mimi, quien se veia muy decaida.

-Mucho gusto Matt. Dijo Masako, despues solto la mano de Matt, y se la extendio a Mimi tratando de saludarla, pero esta solo le dirigio una mirada bastante triste y despues de eso se levanto, y se salio corriendo de la casa

-¡No puedo creer que Mimi hiciera esto!, creo que deberia castigarla, ella nunca es asi. Dijo el Sr. Tachikawa un poco enojado

-No, porfavor, ¡no lo hagas! , ella solo esta un poco confundida, yo, en su lugar, tambien lo estaria, porfavor no le hagas nada. Le dijo Masako al Sr. Tachikawa

_Mientras tanto Matt, al escuchar que habia comenzado a llover, se levanto tambien rapidamente._

_-_Emm Masako, Sr. Tachikawa, lo siento mucho, pero debo de buscar de Mimi, si no la encuentro podria resfriarse. Dijo Matt, quien despues salio corriendo tambien

* * *

_Matt se salio corriendo de la casa, y aunque la lluvia lo estaba mojando, a el parecia no importarle, el solo queria encontrar desesperadamente a Mimi, corrio alrededor de una cuadra mas, y cuando menos lo espero, habia encontrado a Mimi, estaba sentada en una de las bancas que habia por donde ellos dos vivian, Matt se paro delante de ella._

-Mimi... Fue lo unico que salio de la boca de el chico rubio

-Matt... yo... Mimi no pudo terminar de hablar, se lanzo a los brazos de Matt y comenzo a llorar. -¡No puedo creer que lo hiciera!, es lo que yo suponia, ¡papa tenia una prometida! . Dijo Mimi

-Esta bien Mimi, llora todo lo que quieras, yo te escucho. Dijo Matt mientras le correspondia el abrazo a Mimi

_Ambos se la pasaron asi, Mimi llorando y contandole a Matt todo lo que la ponia triste, y Matt... simplemente escuchandola_, _por alguna razon, a Matt le gustaba que la castaña le confiara tanto sus secretos a el._

**-¿Pero porque me siento asi?, ¿porque quiero ser unico al que Mimi le cuente sus secretos?, sera porque quizas de todos nosotros, soy yo el que mejor la comprende?**. Pensaba Matt, despues, Mimi rompio el abrazo. -¿Estas bien?. **¡Rayos!, que pregunta tan mas estupida, claro que no esta bien, si lo estuviera, no se la hubiera pasado llorando. **Se reprendio Matt en sus pensamientos

-Estoy bien Matt, gracias por preguntar. Dijo Mimi mientras esta le sonreia a Matt

-Pues me alegro mucho... oye, vallamonos de aqui, si nos quedamos, te podrias resfriar de nuevo. Dijo Matt mientras tomaba la mano de Mimi

-Claro Matt. Dijo Mimi

_Ambos caminaron hasta el departamento de Matt, este saco sus llaves, abrio la puerta y ambos entraron._

_-_Bien Mimi, llegamos, ¿quieres comer algo?, no comiste nada en casa de tu padre asi que supongo que debes de tener algo de hambre. Dijo Matt mientras de dirigia a la cocina y sacaba un paquete de ramen , lo preparo, y se lo llevo a Mimi.

-Muchas gracias Matt. Dijo la castaña

-No hay de que. Dijo Matt mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Mimi

_Ambos chicos continuaron hablando, pero esta vez de cosas que les agradaban, los dos siguieron asi, hasta que notaron que ya era algo tarde._

_-_Bien Matt, tengo que irme, hasta mañana en la escuela. Dijo Mimi, mientras abrazaba a Matt, despues lo solto y se fue.

* * *

**Bien, eh aqui el otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado owo, tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda, bien, dejen RR y hasta la proxima :3**


	5. Sentimientos

**Hey!, hola a todos ^^, ¿como estan?, espero que bien, bueno, aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 de mi fic, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

_Era un lluvioso y frio lunes por la mañana, mientras cierta castaña se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, se dirigia al baño para lavarse la cara, luego volvio a su habitacion, y lentamente comenzo a colocarse el uniforme: una falda verde, un saco del mismo color que la falda, y encima un abrigo gris._

-Rayos, justamente el dia enque se termina mi suspension tenia que estar haciendo un horrible clima. Decia Mimi mientras terminaba de ponerse el uniforme, despues se dirigio a la cocina y se sirvio un plato de cereal

...

_Mientras en el departamento de enfrente, Matt, el rubio mayor, se levantaba pesadamente de su cama, y comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme. Luego se dirigio al baño, se lavo la cara y finalmente se sento en la mesa junto con su hermano menor._

-Buenos dias Matt. Saludo T.K.

-Buenos dias T.K. Dijo Matt

-Oye, escuche Teenage Wolves tocara para el festival de Navidad, ¿es cierto?. Pregunto T.K.

-Asi es, pero aun no tenemos la cancion, y no tengo quien me ayude a componerla. Dijo Matt decepcionado, mientras mordia una manzana

-Pues podrias pedirle a Mimi que te ayude, ademas, ella es buena en eso. Dijo T.K. mientras comia su cereal

-¿A Mimi?, ¿y porque a ella?. Pregunto Matt algo sorprendido

-Pues, porque ya te lo dije, ella es buena en esto, me conto que en Estados Unidos solia ayudar a sus amigos con estas cosas, ademas, ustedes se han vuelto mas cercanos, ¿no es asi?. Pregunto el rubio menor, que a decir verdad era mas observador de lo que parecia.

-Pues... no lose, puede que si, la verdad esque, desde la semana pasada, me he dado cuenta que... no es como yo pensaba. Contesto Matt

-Pues... me alegro, pero dime, ¿porque no te llebabas bien con ella en el Digimundo?. Pregunto curioso T.K.

-No lose, de alguna manera, cada que se acercaba ella simplemente alteraba mis nervios.

-Pero almenos ustedes ya se llevan bien, eso me alegra. Dijo T.K. con una sonrisa. -¡Un segundo!, dios, Matt rapido, faltan solo 10 minutos para que den el timbre de entrada en la escuela, debemos irnos ya!. Ordeno el rubio menor, quien se levanto rapidamente al igual que su hermano, ambos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron del departamento.

...

_Mientras tanto Mimi, se levanto pesadamente, miro su reloj y:_

-¡Rayos!, son las 6:50!, si no me apuro no alcanzare a llegar. Dijo Mimi mientras tomaba su mochila y bajaba corriendo del departamento, lo que hizo que chocara con T.K.

-¡Mimi!, lo siento, ¿estas bien?. Pregunto T.K. mientras ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse

-Estoy bien T.K., no te preocupes. Dijo amablemente Mimi

-Bueno, tengo que irme, si llego tarde Kari me matara, adios!. Dijo T.K. mientras se alejaba corriendo

-Menos mal que ya se fue. Dijo Matt con fastidio

-Matt, no digas eso, ¡es tu hermano menor!. Reprendio Mimi a Matt

-Pero tienes que aceptar que aveces es demasiado... como decirlo...

-Olvidalo, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde!. Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba a Matt de la muñeca y ambos se iban corriendo con direccion a la escuela

_Ambos Matt y Mimi llegaron juntos, lo que causo gran alboroto entre muchos de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban cerca, ¿pero porque?, ¿que tenia de increible Matt?, era simple, el jamas llegaba acompañado a la escuela, nisiquiera por su hermano y mucho menos con una chica, esto Matt lo noto rapidamente._

-Oye Mimi, ya puedes soltarme, se caminar solo. Dijo Matt evitando las miradas de los demas

-¡Jumm!, es cierto, lo siento mucho Matt. Dijo la castaña mientras soltaba la muñeca de Matt un poco apenada

-¡Hey Matt!, oye, ¿que sucede?, ¿quien es ella?. Pregunto Kenta un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos tambien obscuros

-Es verdad Matt,¿quien es ella?. Volvio a preguntar esta vez Keisuke un chico de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-Sabes, yo tambien tengo la misma pregunta, ¿quien es ella?. Pregunto curioso Shota el hermano de Keisuke

-¿Ella?, pues, es Mimi. Contesto desinteresadamente Matt

-Bueno, pues, mucho gusto Mimi. Saludo Kenta a Mimi

-Emm... lo mismo digo. Dijo amablemente la castaña

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?. Pregunto un poco atrevido Keisuke a Mimi-

-¿Eh?, pues si claro. Contesto la castaña un poco confundida

-En primer lugar... ¿que edad tienes?, ¿sales con alguien?, ¿vives aqui o solo viniste a quedarte por un tiempo?. Pregunto Keisuke un poco emocionado por saber cuales serian las respuestas de Mimi

-Pues... tengo 16 años, por ahora no salgo con nadie, y creo que si seguire viviendo aqui por algun tiempo. Contesto amablemente Mimi

-¡Un segundo!, ¿porque les interesa saber tanto de ella?. Pregunto un poco molesto Matt

-Hey, no te alteres Matt, ademas, ¿que mas podriamos pedir?, tiene nuestra edad, es muy linda, no tiene novio y vive aqui en Odaiba. Respondio Shota

-Son unos tontos. Contesto Matt aun mas molesto

-¿Que sucede Yamato?, sabes, si no te conociera, diria que estas...celoso. Agrego Kenta

-¿Acaso eres idiota para creer eso?. Pregunto Matt algo enojado

-Vamos, no discutan chicos, creo que, deberiamos de hablar de otra cosa...

-¿Como que?. Pregunto Keisuke

-Pues podria ser... ¡ah!, ya se, Matt, ¿ya tienes la cancion que tocaremos en el Festival de Navidad?. Pregunto Shota tratando de tranquilizar un poco la situacion

-No, aun no. Contesto Matt un poco mas calmado

-Pues, te sugiero que la escribas pronto, porque no tenemos todo tu tiempo. Agrego Kenta aun enojado.

-Si, bueno, talvez la tendria, si alguno de ustedes me ayudara a escribirla. Agrego Matt con enojo

-Si... bueno... sobre eso, ya sabes que nosotros no somos buenos escribiendo canciones o cosas asi. Contesto Shota

-Claro, y yo si lo soy. Contesto ironicamente Matt

-Pues supongo, no por nada eres el vocalista de la banda. Le dijo Keisuke a Matt

-Yo sugeriria que mejor nos olvidaramos de esto, ademas, Kenta, Keisuke, nuestro profesor ya llego, ya saben que odia que lleguemos tarde a las clases, asi que mejor ¡Vamonos!. Indico Shota a Kenta y Keisuke y los tres salieron corriendo

-Son unos idiotas. Dijo Matt con enojo en su voz

-Asi que es cierto... los Teenage Wolves tocaran para El Festival de Navidad. Comento Mimi

-Si, asi es, pero como les dije, aun no tengo la cancion que tocaremos.

-Lastima, me encantaria escucharlos. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si como sea... enfin, ¿que haras en las primeras 4 clases?. Pregunto Matt a Mimi

-¿Eh?, ¿a que te refieres?.

-A que tenemos las 4 primeras clases libres, a eso me refiero. Respondio Matt quien ahora sonaba mas calmado

-Pues si es asi, creo que tendre que terminar los trabajos atrasados de la semana pasada. Comento Mimi

-Pff que desperdicio. Dijo Matt

-Mmm, oye Matt, ¿sabes donde puedo terminar los trabajos?, todos las demas aulas estan cerradas u ocupadas. Pregunto Mimi a Matt

-Pues, podria ser en la Biblioteca, vamos, te acompañare... supongo que no sabes donde esta. Le dijo Matt

-De hecho, eso te queria pedir. Comento Mimi apenada

-Si, como sea, solo sigueme. Indico Matt a la castaña

_Matt se coloco delante de Mimi para indicarle el camino hacia la biblioteca, pasados alrededor de 5 minutos ambos se encontraban en la puerta de esta._

-Bueno, aqui estamos. Le dijo Matt a Mimi

-Muchas gracias Matt. Dijo Mimi mientras entraba y se sentaba en una mesa

-¡Hey Mimi!, hola. Saludo alegremente un chico castaño

-¡Ah! hola Tai. Le regreso amablemente el saludo Mimi

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Claro. Contesto Mimi

-¿Que hacia Matt contigo?. Pregunto Tai curioso

-¿Eh?, pues, el solo me mostraba el camino hacia la biblioteca, ya sabes, tenia años sin haber venido aqui, asi que es logico que se me olvide, eso es todo. Contesto Mimi

-Ah, claro, por cierto, yo me retiro, ire con Sora, pero, para el descanso nos juntaremos Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Davis, T.K., Kari y los demas, ¿quisieras estar con nosotros?. Le pregunto Tai a Mimi

-Me encantaria Tai, pero creo que tendre que ir despues de terminar esto. Le dijo Mimi a Tai señalando algunos libros, libretas y boligrafos que tenia afuera

-Esta bien, te vere en nuestro lugar de costumbre. Le indico el castaño y despues salio de el aula

_Pasaron las primeras cuatro horas, y Mimi que aun no llevaba ni la mitad de trabajos hechos, decidio darse un descanso, comenzo a guadar sus libros, despues los cuadernos y por ultimo los boligrafos, cuando porfin estaba decidida para ir con Tai y los chicos, intento levantarse de su silla, pero habia sentido un terrible dolor de cabeza, decidio sentarse por un rato mas, recargo su cabeza en la mesa y sin pensarlo, se quedo profundamente dormida._

_-_No es posible que Mimi aun este terminando esos trabajos atrazados, nose porque, pero me preocupa. Pensaba Matt que como siempre se encontraba en el jardin trasero

_El rubio se levanto, agarro su mochila y se dirigio directamente hacia la biblioteca, que se encontraba ubicada en el 2do piso, una vez que habia entrado a el aula, busco a Mimi, por las mesas principales, y despues se pado hasta las de atras, y ahy fue donde la encontro, profundamente dormida._

-Mimi, Mimi, despierta. Decia Matt mientras movia a la castaña suavemente para intentar despertarla, y en efecto, paso menos de un minuto y ella ya habia despertado.

-¿Eh?, ¿que sucede?. Pregunto Mimi aun algo dormida

-Sucede que, te habias quedado dormida, ¿estas bien?. Pregunto Matt preocupado a Mimi

-Ah, si, estoy bien, gracias. Dijo Mimi mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo

-Lamento ser insistente, pero ¿segura que estas bien?. Continuo preguntando Matt aun preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes. Dijo Mimi haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse, lo que causo que por poco cayera, pero Matt logro ayudarla

-¿Sabes?, definitivamente, no estas bien, ¿te parece si mejor te llevo a la enfermeria?. Pregunto Matt a Mimi

-Creo que... eso sera lo mejor. Respondio Mimi

-Esta bien, sostente Mimi. Indico Matt

_Ambos chicos iban ya a la enfermeria, Mimi habia cruzado uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Matt, y este habia hecho lo mismo, los dos continuaban caminando, todas las chicas que se encontraban cerca de ahy miraban algo furiosas a Mimi preguntandose: _**¿Porque ella?, ¿porque no soy yo? o ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?**.

...

-Wow, no sabia que Matt ya tenia una novia. Comentaba Shizuko, una chica baja de estatura, cabello y ojos negros

-Tienes razon, no sabia que Matt tenia tan malos gustos. Agrego Yui, una chica un poco mas alta que Shizuko, cabello rojizo y ojos negros

-¡Se equivocan!, dudo mucho que esa chica sea su novia. Agrego Sakura (**N/A: Nose si recuerdan a Sakura, era la chica rubia de ojos verdes, ya saben, ella es la tipica chica que se siente la mejor de el colegio ¬¬)**

-¿Ah?, ¿y porque crees eso Sakura?, sabes, por la manera enque ambos van, yo creo que muchos han de suponer lo mismo. Dijo Yui

-Pues, te lo dire con tres simples razones, ella no puede ser su novia porque:

soy mas linda que ella

apenas llego hace menos de dos semanas

conosco a Matt mucho antes que ella

-Pues, yo diria que estas celosa Sakura. Opino Shizuko

-No lo estoy, simplemente, yo estoy diciendo la verdad. Agrego Sakura y despues se marcho

...

_Matt y Mimi continuaron caminando alrededor de 10 minutos, cuando porfin llegaron a la enfermeria._

_-_Mmm, parece que esta cerrada. Dijo Matt

-Creo que tienes ra...zon. Dijo Mimi, quien despues cayo desmayada

-Ah, de nuevo tu Ishida. Reprendio la Directora a Matt

-Srta Kwong, buenos dias. Saludo Matt

-Dime, ¿que le sucede a la Srta. Tachikawa?. Pregunto la directora

-Ella... esta enferma, y queria traerla a que descanzara a la enfermeria.

-Pues creo que no sera posible, la enfermera tuvo que salir por un problema, ella volvera hasta mañana. Comento la Srta Kwong

-Entonces... quiero solicitar un permiso, para poder llevar a Mimi a su casa. Dijo Matt decidido

-Lo siento Ishida, creo que lo mas que podrias hacer seria llamar a los padre de la Srta. Tachikawa. Reprendio la Directora a Matt

-Pero...esque, usted no entiende... ella esta pasando por un momento dificil con sus padres, no creo que eso sea la mejor opcion. Comento Matt

-Pues entonces lo siento Ishida, pero no podras hacer nada por ella. Dijo arrogante la Srta. Kwong

-¿Sabe que?, se equivoca. Dijo Matt mientras esta vez tomaba a Mimi en sus brazos y salia de el instituto

-¡Ya veras Ishida, por esto podrias quedar expulsado!. Gritaba la Directora a Matt

...

-¿Que sucede?, ¿porque tanto alboroto?. Se preguntaba Tai, quien inmediatamente quizo ver que sucedia

_El chico castaño fue inmediatamente al lugar donde se escuchaba la discucion de la directora con Matt, este, al ver que Matt llevaba a una inconsiente Mimi en sus brazos inmediatamente fue a detener a Matt_

-¡Hey! ¡Yamato!. Gritaba Tai

-¡No puede ser!, ¿que quieres Taichi?. Pregunto molesto Matt

-Dime, ¿que le hiciste a Mimi?. Pregunto igualmente molesto Tai

-¡Estas loco!, claro que yo no le he echo nada, ella, esta enferma, ahora mismo la llevo a su departamento. Agrego Matt

-Entonces, si es asi, deja que yo la lleve, tu ya estas metido en muchos problemas, podrian expulsarte, lo sabes, ¿verdad?. Pregunto Tai tratando de convencer a Matt

-Claro que lose, pero eso no me interesa. Dijo Matt

-¿Entonces?, dime Yamato, ¿porque te interesa tanto Mimi?. Pregunto Tai

-No lose, simplemente me interesa, eso es todo. Contesto molesto Matt

-¡JA!, creo que estas enamorado, ¿o me equivoco?. Pregunto arrogante Tai

-N-no es asi, te equivocas... yo solo...

-¡Eres un cobarde!, tienes miedo de admitir tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?. Pregunto Tai

-Ya te lo dije, ¡eso no es verdad!, solo me preocupo por ella porque es mi amiga, ahora dime tu, ¿porque te preocupa tanto?. Pregunto Matt

-Pues, como yo no soy tan cobarde como tu, te lo dire, la verdad esque yo, ¡ME GUSTA MIMI!. Grito Tai

-¡Ya basta!, yo no tengo tu tiempo, me largo, terminaremos esto en otra ocasion. Dijo Matt, quien aun no podia creer lo que Tai le habia dicho

-Idiota. Agrego Tai

...

_Pasados ya, alrededor de 15 minutos, Matt, que porfin habia llegado a su departamento, busco la llave en uno de sus bolsillos, y como pudo, abrio la puerta,dejo su mochila y la de Mimi, y lentamente, aun con Mimi en sus brazos comenzo a subir las escaleras, y pudo ver que su hermano T.K. ya estaba ahy._

_-_Hola T.K. Saludo Matt a su hermano, quien despues, se dirigio a su habitacion y recosto a Mimi en su cama, despues cerro la puerta, y volvio con su hermano

-Oye Matt, si no me equivoco, traias a Mimi, ¿no es cierto?. Pregunto T.K.

-Tienes razon, se enfermo, y pues... es una larga historia. Dijo Matt, a quien se le podia notar la pesades en su voz

-Ah, ya veo. Respondio T.K. sin mucho interes

-T.K., ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ah, claro Matt, ¿que es?

-Dime, ¿que significa cuando te dan celos de que a una chica le digan que es linda, que te pongas nervioso cuando estas con ella, o cuando te sonrie?, ¿que significa?. Preguntaba Matt muy pensativo

-¿Eh?, pero que pregunta tan tonta Matt, claro que eso significa que tienes sentimientos hacia ella... Dijo T.K. bastante seguro

-Ahora lo comprendo, que lo que en realidad sentia... Tai tenia razon, me estoy enamorando de Mimi. Se dijo Matt bastante seguro

* * *

**Uff porfin termine, jeje, ¿bueno?, que les parecio?, yo creo que estuvo bien ewe, bueno, estaba pensando sobre la cancion que Matt y su banda tocaran, y se me ocurrio Uso de SID, escuchenla y vean la letra, es muy buena, despues me dicen que les parecio, bueno, yo me voy, esperen el capitulo 6 ^^**


End file.
